


Learn to Like It

by tmltml71



Category: Transformers: Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmltml71/pseuds/tmltml71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just metal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn to Like It

**Author's Note:**

> This is old. It's from my FanFiction.Net account and my Mibba account, so if you've seen it before, that's probably why. I do not own any part of the Transformers franchise. All trademarks and copyrights go to their respective owners.

There were a lot of things that Jack Darby couldn't stand. The color orange, Vince, Decepticons, his history teacher anddiet cola were among some of his least favorite things. There was one thing though that irritated him above all others, Raf's sister.

It wasn't Raf's sister, but her mouth. Gabriella was in fact a very pretty girl. She was edgy. Her angular features were only accented by her mid length layered bob, which was jet black with electric blue and white streaks framing her face. Her glasses were exactly the same as her brother's and although four years older she shared the exact same love of computers and technology as Raf. Despite being only sixteen she was years ahead and in her sophomore year of college. Jack actually thought she was attractive. That was until he noticed her ' _metal mouth_ '. Her tongue and lip weren't the only things on her face that were pierced. There were her eye brow, nose, ears, even the Monroe, didn't bug him that bad, but the two rings on the right side of her bottom lip and the barbell in her tongue creept him out to no extent.

The worst part was that she knew it and used it against him. Every time they would get into an argument and she was about to lose, she'd curve her lips into a grin and step closer. Instantly he would take a step back. That only fueled her fire. She would tackle him to the floor and threatened to lick him unless he saw things her way.

The problem was that for as much as he couldn't stand her mouth, he adored the rest of her. She was smart, pretty, responsible and edgy. She was different, but not like Miko who ran around screaming and recklessly doing whatever she wanted. Aside from her looks and the cherry lollipop that was always hanging out of her mouth, Gabby acted relatively normal the way she did things. Unless you really paid attention, you would never notice the subtle touches she added to everything she did, making it her way.

Jack was leaning against the counter of the kitchenette in corner of base. They were working on fixing up the human quarters of the old silo, but it was taking time, so for now they would have to settle for a jerry-rigged kitchen and an old couch and TV.

He sipped at the can of non-diet pop in his hand, watching as Miko, Gabby, Bee, Bulkhead and Bee decorated the base for Christmas. Bulkhead and Miko were decorating the huge tree that Bulkhead had pulled from the ground. The siblings and their guardian were hanging up lights, with Gabby making them flash and practically dance to whatever song she played.

Raf and Bee began to have a conversation. Although she was good, she couldn't understand Bee nearly as well as her brother, so she rose from her seat on the ground and walked over towards where Jack was standing.

Jack eyed her as she spit the stick of her lollipop into the garbage can and dug around the drawers for another one.

The more she looked, the more and more frustrated she got. "WHERE THE HELL IS MY CANDY?" She raged.

"Chill it's just candy." Jack said eying her warily.

"Shut it Darby!" She snapped.

That was another thing. He was always Darby, never Jack.

"Those things aren't good for your teeth anyways."

She pulled her upper lip up in a grimace. Jack tried to focus on anything other than the piercings.

"My teeth are perfect thank you very much." She snapped.

Jack actually looked down and noticed that her teeth were in fact perfect. They were straight and there wasn't a hint of decay or staining. That comment was enough to get her ranting, and he was too late to stop it.

Miko and Bulkhead took this as the time to put her master plan to work. Everyone knew how much the two liked each other. Gabby had confided in Miko actually, explaining how she liked Jack, but she wasn't going to take out her piercings just because he didn't like them. Even the bots talked about it from time to time. Bee and Arcee would talk to each other about their charges' obvious interest in one another.

Bulkhead waved over the black and yellow scout. Miko, who was sitting on Bulk's shoulder, hurriedly explained her plan. The bot nodded and let out a few beeps signaling his agreement.

The two arguing were so engrossed in their argument that they didn't noticed the scout approaching him or what he had in his servo.

"YO LOVEBIRDS!" Miko screamed causing the two to glare at her. " Look up!"

They looked up and saw the mistletoe hanging from Bee's finger tips. Jack's face turned beat red and Gabby's eyes got huge. She began to sputter trying to find something to say. She came up blank. Jack and Gabby stood neither of them saying anything and both of them refusing to make eye contact.

"Oh my god! You two are pathetic." Miko sighed. She pushed Gabby closer to jack while Arcee came up from behind and nudged her charge.

"Arcee!"

"Sorry kiddo, but I'm with Miko on this one."

"Traitor." He grumbled, earning a chuckle from the femme.

Gabby trusting her gut feeling, reached up and grabbed the back of His neck, pulling him down to her level. "It's just metal." She whispered against his lips before pressing her to his. He felt a shock all most at her touch. He kissed her back surprising her. She figured he would've just pulled back in disgust. He didn't and instead deepened the kiss moving his hands to her waist as she wrapped her other arm around his neck.

When they pulled apart Jack still had the taste of cherries on his tongue.

"Now what do you think about metal?"

"I could learn to like it."


End file.
